Helpless
by nameless guy
Summary: After an alternate Battle at Dragons Gate one soul looks back at what he could have done differntly. FE7,Character Death.


Hello, misterman here with a fanfic to present to you all

Hello, nameless guy here with my very first fan fiction to present to you all. I've had a few ideas bouncing around my head but I never did get around to actually writing them down. I don't care if your review is positive or negative, as long as you leave one and it tells me what I am doing wrong or right. Be warned I think this may be considered "dark" by some people and there is in fact rather major character death. Not everyone or even a majority will die but a good number will. There are also some obvious allusions to romance, although some of it can be taken as friendship. So with out further delay I present to you my first work of fanfiction, entitled _Helpless. _

Rated Teen for Violence and Cursing.

Plot Summary: How the Tactician feels after an alternate battle against the dragons.

"Mark stay out of sight until it's over!" I remember her last words very well. I still can't forget how stupid I was. I could have done _something_. But no, I sat their in complete, utther, horror. Scared for my own life. I am such a blasted coward. A foolish idiot in a Tactician's cloths, a mere pretender. Because at the very last part of our very last battle I did nothing.

I watched as eight of them died before me. Some I had known far longer then others. Some I meet recently. Some I meet years ago. All I loved as my friends. Every time before I had been with them. At the front yelling at people for fighting when I thought they could die. Before I was so dam concerned for them. Kent told me to take it easy and relax a bite. That coming from Kent says a lot. I didn't ever act the way I did before. My tactics always got everyone out alive before. Their at that time I did absolutely nothing. I was helpless. Eight of my friends died to the eternal flames of those two massive dragons. I was so scared and weak. All I did was watch it unfold, like some horrible play or a dark book. I still remember it all, as it plays again and again in my mind for every single moment I walk on this Earth.

Ninian's attack on the three dragons was amazingly powerful. Guess being an Ice dragon and her opponents being fire dragons she had an advantage. I wonder if dragons have their own weapons triangle. One of them even fell down dead. The other two where hurt. She apologized for not finishing the job. It was al up to us now. Eliwood toke his mighty blade, forged to kill dragons, and charged at the beast on the left along with Hector. However the dragons where not stupid blind bandits. They both attacked with deadly eternal flames. They too would have been swept away that day had it not been for Athos. He used every energy he could still muster to defend them. Athos collapsed in great pain, unable to aid us any longer. Our entire group of forty some odd people attacked. Legendary and Dragon killing weapons where the only things that could really even harm them but the others where unwilling to stay out of this. They could at least provide a distraction.

The first to fall did not die to a sweeping torrent of fire. Neigh, she died by being crushed. Poor Serra was killed by the dragon, purposely stomping on her. She was lucky. I doubt her body even registered the pain before she died. Erk's magic attacks seemed to grow in power by two fold. Many did not realize she was dead until it was over, being focused on the titanic battle and all. A quiet death, unnoticed until and hour latter. That really did not seem to fit Serra.

A couple was soon eaten by the first deadly demonstration of a dragon's flames. Harken and Isadora where gone in an instant. They where noticed, it is rather hard not to notice a large fire ball with tow lovers inside it. I still sat in shock and horror. Now I felt how our enemies felt as they saw their comrades be chopped down. Eliwood and Hector had greatly harmed their dragon, with the help of their retainers and several others such as Priscilla, Raven, and Canas. Lyn along with the rest of our army where fighting the other dragon. Nino attacked the dragons head with a powerful Excalibur spell they where making rather good progress. The powerful defensive hide on the dragon's head was being torn away by spell and sword. Lyn went in for the final blow. At that moment her last words to me still bounced around in my head as I watched her attempted to finish off the dragon that had taken away three of her team mates. I watched her attack; it was beautiful. Nearly like a dance.

Then it became apparent that the dragons did not want one another to die. The dragon fighting Eliwood and Hector brought up its mighty tail with its sharp ends. Went through her like a knight's spear. I didn't want it to true. But it was, in every single possible way. Through her heart it went. It went out of her body and she fell. Florinia gave the most horrible blood chilling cry I have heard in my life. As Lyn's body fell to and died her head turned. We made eye contact. Tears where running down my checks. She closed her eyes. Lyndis of Cealin was no more.

Guy slashed off the dragon's tail. Raven charged at the one that had killed Lyn in hopes of catching it with its guard down. No such luck. Raven's body vanished like Lyn's blood from her body. Oddly enough no one had noticed that he was gone until several minutes latter. Florinia was shaking with angry and sadness. She griped the Rex Hasta tightly. She went for the same dragon Lyn had tried to kill. This time the attacked was on a Pegasus and the dragon in question was distracted by half of the Elite's furious attacks. Rath was crushed by the dragon's massive claws. He smiled in death as he saw the Rex Hasta bury itself in the dragon's head. Florinia had killed the dragon. Cheers where jubilant. So jubilant in fact that half our army for a tiny moment of happiness forgot about the other dragon. The one the Eliwood and Hector had been hacking at was on the verge of death. Even so to spite our army it raised its head and looked at the one that killed its mate. It breathed its dam horrible fire. Even as she died she move a bit in such a way that Makar, her lovely Pegasus survived. Her mount screamed. It was burned all over, it's lovely white hair singed to black. But it did not care. Its best friend that it had known since it was born had died. The moan was so human one would think it was Florinia. Or perhaps we could not tell.

Hector and Eliwood ordered that every single piece of dragon's gate be destroyed that could. The dragon bodies where destroyed with magic, before they had been hack into unrecognizable pieces. I was a zombie. I did not care if I lived or died. I was in a daze. I would have much rather have given up to the cold hands of death. Athos gave his last parting words to the two remaining lords. I cared not, even when I was addressed.

I wanted death. I craved it. I wanted to apologize to Lyn, Florinia, Raven, Serra and all the others. But no. That stupid buffoon of a lord Hector found me as I attempted to slice my throat. He grabbed the knife from me and yelled at me. I yelled back, tears flowing down my face. I was so pathetic. With out my knife to usher in my new life in a cold dank recess of hell I headed towards out of my room. We where still on the ship. I could jump off and drowned. Hector grabbed me before I got the chance. I must have had more power in me then I had previously thought. Hector needed aid from Oswin before they could force me into my room. Those who where not grieving hard enough to be useless where ordered to watch me. Every single dam hour. I hated them. When we got back to land funerals where held. Lyn's was the only dead body left, along with Athos. I attended and never did I take my eyes off her closed eyelids. I cried even harder then I had before. Even Lucius cried as he did the ceremony. Jaffar was in a corner. I think I saw one tear down his eyes as he held a crying Nino.

They told me not the blame myself. They said it was no ones fault. Idiots are what I shot back and once again I tried suicide by jumping off the cliff. With the remaining forces of our army here I didn't get far. I hated them more and more for not letting me be granted release. Eliwood had me stay in his castle. He and Ninian got married. It was the first time many of them where happy. I attended it grudgingly. Same with Hector and Farnia's. I no longer cared. For a year I was looked over by guards from castle Phreae.

I escaped after a year. Eturia and Bern even fought each other for a week because they thought I was near their borders. Now I live on the out skirts of a remote community in the Western Isles. Information gets here slowly. Suicide was one thing I never did. I still remember Lyn's last words, adviseing me to stay alive. They where the only reason I didn't go ahead with it. I sometimes wondered if Eliwood or Hector had looked for me. I honestly hope not. I thought the letter I left explaining I would throw myself into the ocean was very convincing.

A year after I escaped and I had settled down in Caledonia (one of the western isles) I heard that Ostia and Phreae had held a funeral for the Tactician that led them during the Dragon Campaign. It most assuredly occurred earlier seeing as again in my location I got news slowly. But now to the world I was dead. Perhaps now I could lead a truly happy life. And yet even after I got what I wanted, a chance to live the rest of my life in peace far away for war I still didn't feel right, as though something would soon happen. I still felt helpless.

After Words: So how do you think that was? Too short? Stupid, dull, boring, great plot? Reviews are the life blood of a writer, remember. I apologize in advance for my grammar and spelling, they are my Achilles' Heal. (Did I spell that correctly?). By the way if by some insane fluke people want me to write more in this little alternate fire emblem universe I have created I will, I really wouldn't want to disappoint any fans I happen to gain. Future instalments, again if my reviewers want them, will be longer.


End file.
